cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow
The may refer to: St. Patrick's Collection is part of the St. Patrick's Collection which is a collection that has items that can be obtained by collecting rent from Shamrock Sing-A-Long, St. Patty's Pub, and Fiddle Shop. They can also be obtained by harvesting Cabbage. Decoration |Requirement = |Cost = |Cash = |Sell = |Size = 1x12 |Payout = 3-72 }} The is a 1x12 decoration in CityVille. It was released during the St. Patrick's Day (2012) Event. This is available for free when placed during the Goal and requires different amounts of materials to upgrade and finish. Each level gives a different amount of bonus. Completing rainbow levels will give it a 5, 9, 16, 25 or 36% bonus. The bonus doubles when near a St. Patrick's Day building. To complete the Rainbow, you need to collect Shamrocks. There are 6 levels to the Rainbow, each requiring a larger collection of the 6 Shamrock colors. Once you have enough for a level, you need to click on the Rainbow to build it to the next level. A random Shamrock can be collected by using the Rainbows menu every 2 hours. Anyone can collect these from your wall post. You are also allowed to give people a Mystery Shamrock from the Free Gifts page. Collecting from the latest Irish residences and businesses also drops a randomly colored Shamrock. Green and Red Shamrocks are common, Orange and Yellow are uncommon, and Blue and Purple are rare. The rarer the color, the fewer needed to complete a rainbow level. Each time you upgrade the Rainbow, all shamrocks are used up. Even if you had 100 rare ones, and the upgrade required 3, they are all used. So don't try to stock up. Upgrade as soon as you're able. Different amounts of coins are rewarded when a new level is reached. The reward amounts vary depending on whether the level has been reached during or after the end of the goal. Upgrading the Rainbow to level 6 before the goal ends gives a reward worth . Upgrading The Rainbow }} Completion Rewards }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Helpful Hints * Send out as many Mystery Shamrocks as you can each day from the gifts page. Neighbors will send them back. This is the best way to go. *Use the Rainbow to ask friends for Shamrocks every 2 hours. *Irish houses that cost Coins can only give you Red, Green and Orange Shamrocks. Blue, Purple and Yellow only come from the Cash houses. Businesses appear to only give Green. Keep that in mind. *The 'Mystery Shamrocks' Lake from the goal gives out Mystery Shamrocks every 18 hours. The colors given will be random, but it's good to collect as many as you can. * Shamrocks can be put on your Wishlist. You may get the color you need from trains or some wall posts by having them listed. Trade extras with friends this using the wishlist, since all that you own will be used up when you upgrade. Gallery Announce_rainbowleprechaun_451.png|'Follow the Rainbow!' Take advantage of a golden opportunity to get a million coins and build a Rainbow in your city this St. Patty’s Day! Category:Collection Items